A Beacon of Light in a Sea of Black
by eatboxtv
Summary: What if the world of Remnant was not one planet but multiple. Join teams RWBY and JNPR as they fly threw the cosmos, but its not as the teams we know but 8 people and one automaton all aboard a ship that many of you are probably familiar with. Shiny right?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time writing anything so if you would not mind be gentle. I plan to write a couple chapters then after that if any of you guys think you have the chops to take on this story you can contact me about adopting this bad boy.**

Normal Text

 _Speech_

 ** _Sounds_**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A Beacon of Light in a Sea of Black.

When Remnant fell. The population fled to the Stars. In this new solar system. Named. In honor of their previous world Using new Auraforming Technologies. They were able to turn this dead system into a hospitable place. What was one single planet is now spread across multiple planets and moons, named after the cities and locations on Remnant. We join this place Now 200 years After the great move.

Just 2 years ago when the Atlas Alliance tried to exert their will over all these new worlds. after many months of fighting. The war ended at the battle of Mountain Glenn when in the midst of fighting thousands of Grimm Pods. Crashed into the Front line spewing out Hordes of beowolves, boarbatusks, ursai and some unknown bipedal species, who seemed to lead the once thought mindless hordes. When the dust had cleared the Atlas Alliance had pulled out, but even with the war over and all the Grimm seemingly defeated the Huntsman Guild, a group dedicated to remembering the huntsmen of old, now suffering huge losses at a point in time where they will be needed once more.

Grimm are a problem once again, after they consumed remnant they apparently have succeeded in Following the fleeing populace. Now they launch attacks from Deep space. What once were thought to be boogie-men once more are now a real threat again. Frontier moons once thought to be protected by their isolation are now having to worry about threats of Grimm invasion. But they aren't the only threat, ex-soldiers and villains now taking the Grimm threat, as an opportunity to raid such settlements knowing they would never be suspected.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Space lanes between Patch and Vale a decrepit space hulk, 3 figures floats among the debris. They wear predominately brown suits. which are differentiated by splashes of pink, copper, And gold.

(G,C,P corresponding to the accents on the suits)

 _G This the right compartment._

 _C Yes, According to the schematics._

 _G Pass up the burn Dust._

 _P Here you go._

The gold accented figure spreads a bright red gel along the seams of the door. **_Pshhhh_** Air rushes out of the Now open space.

 _P I guess that means it's still there._

 _G Of course it's still there would, he lie._

 _C Yes, he would lie. Lies all the time._

 _P Not to us, he doesn't. Not if he expects to be able to walk._

 _G yeah I get it secure the cargo_

 _P because I will break his legs_

 _G yeah yeah_

 _P sure this is everything seems kind of light_

 _G_ _that's because we are in space_

 _C away team to ship ready for pickup_

Sitting behind a command console a figure with blond hair, and a black hoodie. A stuffed grey dog and plastic beowolf figure sit above the screens. (Henceforth referred to as J)

 _J ok, pick up in 5_

 ** _Whoop Whoop_** Warnings go off, the blond brushes aside plastic bushes and trees to look at the navsat.

 _J Whoa Atlas cruiser on scopes._

 _C they detect us_

 _J not that I can tell_

 _G Go dark. Hopefully they don't see us._

 _P red go too black out. We need to go dark._

 _Red Got it. going dark_

Inside the engine room. a small frame draped, in a red cloak. flicks some switches and jumps up and pulls some levers. ship goes black. (apparently Red)

 _Red now I can't get down_

Aboard the A.A.S.S. dauntless three men in similar white uniforms stand around a console. (Atlas officer captain and ensign or AE, AO, AC)

 _AC Ok, what am I looking at._

 _AO old carrier. Small crew. Went down couple months ago._

 _G they notice us_

 _J doesn't seem so will pass us soon_

 _AO there is a reading coming off the debris some residual heat_

 _AC Preform a scan_

 _J darn it they saw us_

 _G prep the ship let's move these in, last one cooks dinner_

 _P I want pancakes_

 _J red fire it up_

 _AO it's a transport ship FIREFLY class_

 _AE they still make those_

 _AO illegal salvage low life crows picking the flesh off the dead._

 _AE do we launch to intercept_

 _AC do it_

 _G Buzz Buzz_

 _J got it cap activating the hornets' nest_

 _AO captain picking up a Grimm signature some ways ahead sensors report approximately 50000 metric tons_

The away team floats into the cargo deck.

 _AO definitely a threat seems to be just the lone mass_

 ** _Crash_** The crate hits the deck as artificial gravity kicks on. The cargo bay pressurizes and we see Yang, Pyrrha, and Nora take off their gear.

 _(G now Y) Jaune we're on let's get out of here_

The blue eyed pilot pulls back on the stick.

 _J hang on girls_

The ship separates from where it was attached to the wreck and then flys away from the atlas ship in a burst of light.

 _AO their running do we pursue._

 _AC no are ships will never get back in time lets go take care of that mass before it reaches someplace populated. But put a bulletin out on a firefly stolen cargo hopefully somebody will get those scoundrels._

 _J were looking good captain they do not seem to be following._

 _(C now P) close one._

 _(P now N) hey who won the bet I still want those pancakes_

A somewhat short girl in a red cloak runs up and hugs the large blonde.

 _R how you doing big sis_

 _Y great ruby how's the ship? running ok?_

 _R hey don't bad mouth the ship captain, I'm doing what I can to keep this thing in the air_

 _Y I know sorry but how is the BEACON doing? still lighting up the sky?_

 _R of course it is I wouldn't be the best mechanic in space if it wasn't!_

We see a very familiar ship flying through space with two large axes crossed on the hull underneath the mess hall windows.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Same rules apply reviews are welcome if you think there is a problem I can see about addressing it. There will probably be a few more chapters of this singular narrative and then a few of how Yang met her crew and obtained the ship.**

 ** _Y_ = Yang**

 ** _P_ = Pyrrha**

 ** _N_ = Nora**

 ** _J_ = Jaune**

 ** _R_ = Ruby**

Normal

 _Speech_

 _ **Sounds**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Four women and a young man stand around the crate recently liberated from the space debris. They are in the cargo hold amid stacks of crates and boxes of all types and sizes, a small dirty dust powered ATV, and a shining black and yellow dust-bike. After fiddling with the lock on the crate for a few seconds.

 _Y got it_

 _ **Click** _ The crate opens and we see that is full of containers full of various types and colors of dust.

 _NJR oohhh_

 _J looks worth the risk_

 _N yeah so risky you in your warm chair_

 _J yes it was risky not like I can say I was flying the ship by accident_

 _P but you are flying this ship on accident Jaune_

 _J and I have said sorry countless times for that whole thing_

The lilac eyed blond picks up one of the vials and turns it around she and only she sees the Schnee logo on the back of the container, her eyes flash red for a second

 _Y Shízài kěhèn_ *****

 _P problem captain?_

 _Y no its nothing_

 _She replaces the vial and then closes the lid. Then she the pilot and her first officer get up and head for the stairs out of the cargo hold._

 _N what was atlas doing this far out any how_

 _R tightening their grasp on all of us or something like that_

 _P how far to Vale anyway_

 _J couple of hours_

 _Y could we cut that_

 _J were running low on propulsion dust push it too hard and we might not make it_

 _Y any faster would be appreciated no need to tempt fate with this haul aboard_

 _P think we got tagged_

 _Y I hope not_

 _J I should probably get back to piloting the ship then_

 _P I will go with him he's still working on those landings in populated spaceports_

 _J hey I haven't crashed in months_

 _N didn't you crush that poor man's cabbage cart last week_

 _J I said I was sorry_

 _N and we got all that free cabbage_

 _R so that's what that smell is_

We see a large pile of wood and busted rotting cabbages

 _Y contact junior tell them we got the stuff don't mention the ship just keep it short_

 _P everything all right with the dust_

 _Y don't worry just want to get paid. Get this stuff stowed don't want anyone to stumble upon it_

 _R we picking up passengers sis_

 _Y yeah that's the plan could you some respectability on our way to forever fall. Not to mention the moolah_

 _N that will be fun_

 _R yes it will I like to meet new people they all got stories and sometimes cookies_

 _N could you quiet your sister down a little bit captain  
_

 _Y Nora you know her there isn't a thing in the verse that can shut Ruby up except cookies and strawberries._

 _N yeah I'm asking if we have any of those_

 _Y No plum out. Its these times I just want to tie her up and lock her in her room for a week_

 _R love you to Yang_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The redhead and the blond are walking down the hallway to the cockpit.

 _P something seems to be bothering the captain_

 _J Pyrrha we're crooks if everything was right we'd be busting are asses in the Schnee Mines_

 _P it's just that Yang seems so stressed_

 _J she just needs a few days to relax and drive her bike some. We all do_

 _P still got to deliver the payload_

 _J and when that's done we fly off to Fall with a little cash in our pockets we can get away and we can do some more of that training, like the stuff too dangerous to try on the ship._

 _P I could do with some fresh air_

 _J and the sap is supposed to be delightful_

 _P if she is fine with it I will ask her_

 _J don't forget to call her sir she likes that_

 _The buxom blonde captain steps into the cockpit joining the first mate and pilot._

 _Y who likes what_

 _P nothing Yang_

 _Y has are ambassador checked in yet_

 _J not yet her schedule sounded pretty full_

 _Y after you call Junior let her know we might be leaving Vale in a hurry_

 _P she has our timetable she should call soon_

 _J I could tell her to cut it short have her meet us at the port_

 _Y nah don't want to infringe on her if we don't have to. Someone on this boat has to make an honest lien_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

We see a fairly opulent room with lots of black curtains and stacks of books everywhere with two figures on a bed under covers but obviously in the middle of something. (F and M respectively)Now we see the slightly dressed couple sitting down drinking sake next to each other.

 _F Menagerie is not much different then Vale, more crowded obviously and probably more complicated. The great city is very pretty pics can't capture the beauty of it especially at night, its like a sea of light._

 _M Is that where you trained to be a companion_

 _F I was born there_

 _M I couldn't imagine ever leaving_

The lady looks off into the distance

 _F I've always wanted to see the other planets_

 _M do you have to go I mean- my father is very powerful we could- I could arrange for you to be-_

Now the man is dressed and seems ready to leave

 _M the experience has been more than—It was very good thank you_

 _F the time went far too fast_

 _M well your clock is probably hastened to shorten our fun_

The lady now walks forward and after parting some curtains we see the cockpit of the shuttle she appears to be on. Sitting down she activities the coms array as well as preping the ship for take off.

 _F Beacon this is Shuttle One. What's your E.T.A.?_

 _J Blake hi we will be touching down at the docks soon_

We can now see the girl at the console with her long black hair, amber eyes, and a perfectly tied bow atop her head. (F now being B if you don't understand my style yet)

 _B I'll meet you there. Thanks._

 _J looking forward to it we missed you out here_

 _B yeah me too_

The shuttle takes off from a landing pad amidst a sprawling cityscape.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **^to be alluded to in a future chapter**

 ***darn it**

 **~a little hard to show sarcasm in a print format**


	3. Chapter 3

**Same rules apply reviews are welcome if you think there is a problem I can see about addressing it. I am shooting for about one thousand word chapter at least every other day. Also feel free to tell me if there are any problems I will try to get any I notice myself, by giving the older chapters a once over before posting a new one.**

 _ **Y = Yang**_

 _ **P = Pyrrha**_

 _ **N = Nora**_

 _ **J = Jaune**_

 _ **R = Ruby**_

 _ **B = Blake**_

Normal

 _Speech_

 _ **Sounds**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The new planet of Vale, new if only because it's only been Vale for the last two centuries. Just like its namesake it has a largely temperate climate with lots of forests and beautiful blue oceans. Much like the Vale of old its politics focus on staying neutral with no real bias on either side of the Faunus issue. Major exports include foodstuffs, entertainment, and high grade transforming weapons and ships from Ohm-tech industries.

The largest city in Vale named after the planet of course was home to many ports, the largest and most popular being from Dust till Dawn named after the scout ship that landed on the planet first, piloted by a kindly old entrepreneur who has had his hand in a lot of pies back on Remnant that was. Nowadays though the port is always busy with ships coming and going at all times. On approach now we see a shining gunmetal grey beast slowly hovering into its designated landing slot with it landing gear still stowed.

 _P Jaune is there a reason why you have not extended the landing gear yet_

 _Y you trying to crash my ship vomit boy_

 _J no just kind of forgot which button it was_

 _Y probably the flashing one marked landing gear right in front of you_

 _J OK I got it sir_

The embarrassed blond presses the button and somehow managed to not crash the free falling ship after he accidentally cut the power to the engines 100 feet off the ground. Now landed the large cargo hatch at the front of the ship under the swooping neck, containing the cockpit and living quarters, opens amid the cloud of dust from the very rough landing. The whole crew now walks down the ramp.

 _N I would give that a 3 out of ten_

 _J hey it was not that bad_

 _Y you would have crashed the ship if you were alone in the cockpit_

 _J but I still landed without damaging anything_

 _P ok Jaune we'll call that half a point_

 _R nice job Jaune that put you at one and seven eighths of a point almost as many as Nora_

 _N 2 and one sixteenth points for the win_

 _P Nora the rest of us each have at least a dozen points each_

 _N I'm still better then Jaune_

 _Y now that that has been determined onto more important business. Jaune you're in charge of supplies get some fuel and whatever else we need to keep the ship running_

 _J ok boss_

The lanky blond walks back into the ship and mounts the dirty ATV driving past the group trailer in tow

 _P remember that barter means you pay less and get more not the other way right_

 _J that was one time_

 _Y and we are still eating those overpriced fiber packs._

 _R speaking of supplies could we get a new compression coil for the_ _capacitor_

 _Y and I'd like to win vales top model and meet Coco Adel_

 _R coil busts were drifting_

 _Y Best not bust then, put us down for departure about three hours from now_

The scarlet tipped girl frowns then walks to the terminal adjacent to their landing pad and starts going through the menus.

 _R ohh there is some mail waiting for us want it sent to the ship Yang_

 _Y if it doesn't interfere with our schedule that's fine. We won't be back on Vale for a while any way. Otherwise just get us some passengers paying ones if you wouldn't mind_

 _R that Faunus family really needed our help that one time_

 _Y Its okay every once in a while, but today I would prefer paying travelers_

 _R okay sis good luck at the club_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We see a clean cut young man with a green shirt and black hair streaked once with a bright splash of pink. He's walking through the port suitcase in one hand pulling a small cart with the other, walking past the statue representing that the old man who landed here first was ready to serve noodles to the arriving colonists.

" _Going on a trip boy_ " we hear from the barker for one of the many ships in the port. (B for now)

 _B need a safe journey we're cheap were clean the Cardinal best ship in the verse, we are going to hit up the Vacuo to Mistral trade run._

 _YM I am 23 sir_

 _B what_

 _YM I'm not a boy_

And the young man keeps walking, swallowed by the crowd and leaving the barker scratching his noggin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We see our once spacewalking trio outside of fairly nondescript building in the city proper.

 _Y remind me to ask ruby when the side car will be ready that was quite the walk_

 _P something wrong cap getting old on us_

 _N ohh does that mean I get to be captain then_

 _Y no Nora I'm not dying just wouldn't mind some time with me, bumblebee, and a couple of miles of open highways. Plus, Pyrrha is next in line for command after me_

 _N you mean she's not permanently first officer_

 _P you think I'd stick around if it were not for the chance that this goofball might kick it someday_

 _Y no I thought you stayed on because you were completely entranced by my "captain"vating good looks_

 _N really Cap that wasn't very good_

 _P I have to agree sir_

 _Y everyone is a critic, let us just get in there and complete this stupid deal_

The Trio opens the double doors and walks into the very dark nightclub, even though its twelve noon there are a couple of people sitting at the tables with two to three at the bar. The strong beats of the club music are still in the background not as loud as during peak hours but still prevalent in the air. Heading towards the bar the trio is greeted by a guy in a black suit with matching hat and red sunglasses. (BT)

 _Y I will have a strawberry sunrise_

 _P boulevardier for me_

 _N and I will take a furry sloth_

 _BT A what now_

 _N a furry sloth three shots maple syrup two shots of buttered rum and a shot of jack *****_

 _BT ok coming right up, how are you paying for these drinks ladies?_

We see him looking everywhere for a bottle of maple syrup stopping upon hearing their answer.

 _Y We aren't, just have your boss bring them to that booth over there he's expecting us._

The girls walk off and sit down at said booth. Leaving the bartender wondering where did they keep the maple syrup.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 ***sounds good but I'm not a drinker just seems like something Nora would order**


	4. Chapter 4

**_So sorry about the delay have been very busy will try to get another out this weekend though. As always feel free to pm or review if you have any thoughts or problems._**

 ** _Y = Yang_**

 ** _P = Pyrrha_**

 ** _N = Nora_**

 ** _J = Jaune_**

 ** _R = Ruby_**

 ** _B = Blake_**

Normal

 _Speech_

 ** _Sounds_**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _R I can't wait to meet the passengers who want to ride with us today_

This coming from the little red cloaked figure lounging on a deck chair in the shade of the BEACON's cockpit, with her headphones around her neck and fiddling with the internals of her newest pet project. She stares off into the hundreds of people milling around within the port noting all the different hair colors and styles. Setting the set of gears and actuators down for a sec she touches her hair and ponders if it would look good if she changed it.

 _R hmm maybe electric blue and spiked up, indigo with it brushed over her left eye, or maybe orange with big pigtails. White seems interesting to._

From her comfortable position little red could tell most of the traffic was going by in front of the ship but heading straight for her cutting through the busy crowd a plume of white hair seemed to be bobbing in her direction.

 _R I wonder what her problem is_

Picking up the mechanism she was working on earlier, her thoughts of tinkering were broken by a fairly posh accent. Apparently sprouting from that plume of white that was headed her way. (W by the way)

 _W I hear this ship is headed off planet, Forever Fall right, I'd like to book passage for me and one crate to be delivered later. Normal fee is 3000 Lien right here is 5500, thanks good day._

The red tipped brunette caught the money dropped onto her lap fumbling her little project to the ground, but managed to stay in her chair with the money, as the very fair girl in the whitish blue bolero jacket with the off center ponytail walked up the ramp and into the ship, pulling a white suitcase with a medical bag sitting on top of it. Picking up the now dusty and possibly broken array of gears and wires off the ground. She looked back at the girl disappearing into the bowels of the firefly.

 _R That was rude I'm Ruby by the way what was your name oh wait you didn't tell me, and shes gone well at least we got a passenger, Yang will be happy, wonder what her deal is anyway._

Tucking the money into her inner pocket, her latest train of thought was interrupted by a fairly normal looking black haired dude standing in front of her seemingly trying to be polite as possible in getting her attention. (D for dude)

 _D mmm, sorry miss but would it be possible to book passage with your ship, names Jet Dude_ ***** _by the way what's it cost._

 _R Hello Jet sorry I was distracted, fare is 3000 Lien includes food and bunk with a small area of the hold for any cargo you might have. Names Ruby by the way._

 _D Well nice to meet you Ruby, I'd prefer if you just called_ me _Dude, here is my fare feel free to count it I will be back in a bit, how long till takeoff._

 _R Ok then Dude, takeoff is in two hours and ten minutes try to be back by then sorry to say ship policy is no refunds, but I can promise you this we never have managed to leave early or even on time._

 _D Cool I'll definitely be done by then see you later Ruby._

As he walks away are resident tech head put the new bundle in her pocket and leans back into her chair, trying to assess how much damage was dealt to her little project.

 _R I guess that went well two passengers, both look like friendly non-murdering sort of people even if the girl was a little rude. I guess Crescent Rose won't be ready any time soon with this kind of damage. Wonder how the meet is going?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not very well apparently when Junior arrived apparently in a bad mood carrying the girls' drinks, setting them down and mumbling something.

 _Jr where does he get off using my syrup, does he know how expensive that stuff is has to be flown in from Mantle in special pressurized containers, who the hell orders a drink with syrup in it anyway._

 _N sorry about that_

The orangette says while sipping on her drink like the rest of her crewmates do theirs.

 _Jr well it better be worth it_

 _Y Are we here to talk about tree blood or are we here to talk business._

 _Jr your late_

 _Y your lying, you should know were two hours earlier then we planned with the stuff intact, looks like your trying to put us on the defensive right from the start_

 _P tell us what is wrong, didn't go wrong on our end so why don't you tell us what's up_

 _Jr you are later then I would like_

 _N well were sorry about that space being so vast and such_

 _Jr you gotten here sooner you might have beat the bulletin saying, Rouge vessel classification Firefly spotted pulling illegal salvage off a dead ship_

Pulling his scroll out of his vest and showing the girls said bulletin.

 _Y didn't identify us. won't lead to you_

 _Jr no it doesn't but the Schnee logo on every container and crystal does_

The blond chokes a little on her drink, while the red head looks disapprovingly at her captain. The pink wearer keeps slowly drinking her sticky concoction.

 _Jr were you just going to hand over stamped goods and leave me on the line like that_

 _Y We didn't pick the salvage_

 _Jr and I did not flash those atlas arseholes, there's no deal_

 _P that's not fair_

 _Jr crime and politics little lady the deal is always up for debate_

 _N the only debate I see is whether to break the right one or the left one first_

 _Jr right one what?_

 _N LEG, as in I will break your legs._

All the men in suits matching the bar tender pull weapons and move towards the booth, where its occupants were rapidly standing up. The Valkyrie reaches for her hammer, dissuaded by a nod from the blond.

 _Y don't have to go this way; the way I see it you could still unload these goods so I can't help thinking there is something else wrong here._

 _Jr What were you in the war that big war nobody officially won but everyone knows who did. You were a sergeant right. Sergeant Yang Xiao Long, shells from hell battalion Big Tough Veteran, now you got yourself a ship and your captain, only I think you're still the brawler still the fighter who trashed this place those years ago looking for her mom. Lady of virtue in this hive of scum and villainy, well this is my club, and I don't like the way you're talking to me, see you are nothing but a raven picking up what was left by guys like me_

 _Y maybe I'm not a well-kept man like yourself, with your fancy guards and your mirrored shades, but we're here for business, Sir_

 _Accenting her line by getting a firm grip on some unmentionables, and applying some pressure ,her eyes flashing red._

 _Jr Try one of the border planets lot more want out there. That's if they don't kill you first, you stay here and you know atlas will catch up with you, understand_

 _Releasing her grip and heading towards the entrance, the redhead dropping some Lien on the bar as they pass by on their way out._

 _P for the drinks_

 _Y worlds never stop spinning Junior_

 _Jr That only mattered to the people of remnant, and look we ain't there anymore are we Blondie._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 *** jet is totally a color**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Once again I am so sorry for the delay will try to get better about updating. Would love to see some feedback just to know if I am doing as well as I could with this story, any feedback is good feedback. Thanks again and hopefully next one will be out by Friday._**

 ** _Y = Yang_**

 ** _P = Pyrrha_**

 ** _N = Nora_**

 ** _J = Jaune_**

 ** _R = Ruby_**

 ** _B = Blake_**

Normal

 _Speech_

 ** _Sounds_**

 _Thoughts_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The spaceport From Dust Till Dawn always busy never quiet. We see are familiar green wearing young man is still trudging through the crowd looking at the ships and pondering the will of the universe. In these deep thoughts he passes by a glorious example of 30-year-old technology _._

 _YM A Firefly Mark III seemingly in good repair, if not in need of a new paint job. Beacon huh he thinks interesting choice referencing one of the schools of old. Must be owned by some guild members._

His thoughts interrupted by the red cloaked figure lounging in a low chair in front of the open cargo hold.

 _R You're going to come with us_

 _YM excuse me_

 _R You like ships, you don't seem to care for the destinations, what you care about is the ships, and mine is the best there is_

 _YM She don't look like much_

 _R Oh she'll fool you, ever sail in a firefly_

 _YM Back when I was younger, not a mark 3 though tended to shake._

 _R So why don't you care where you're going_

 _YM cause the journey is the best part_

 _R are you a monk, I thought they were all bald, definitely never thought of one with a dash of pink in their hair._

 _YM I guess I'm one, I was raised at the abbey of Southeast Pimberton from the moment I was dropped off at their front door. Ren, I am called Lie Ren. Been living there all my life finally decided to spread my wings a little. (L from now on considering R is taken)_

 _R well I'm Ruby Rose, and this here is the Beacon. The smoothest ride from her to fall for those that can pay, you can pay right?_

 _L don't worry I did plenty of odd jobs and the like I also have some of the abbeys world famous products_

Pulling a basket off his cart he opens one of the flaps and shows off the contents to the young girl

 _R ohh Boy_

 _L I'm not a boy, I'm 23_

 _R that's cool I'm 20 and a half_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Our trio of failed business women are walking through the busy docks headed back to their ship.

 _N I still don't understand why we didn't break his legs_

 _Y because we would be dead, can't make money if your dead_

 _N also can't get paid if we crawl away like a mostly dead beowolf neither, I'm supposed to have a share of this haul and 10 percent of nothing isn't pancakes._

 _P we can try and find a buyer on Forever Fall, there's got to be someone_

 _Y Fall is too big, it's crawling in Atlas forces, they could be waiting for us_

 _P you really think junior will sell us out to Atlas_

 _Y If he's not done that already_

 _P Atlas catches us with stolen Schnee property we'll lose the Beacon_

 _Y not happening on my watch_

 _P we could dump the crate_

 _N no boopin way, we haven't had a job in weeks. I didn't sign on this crew for the sights. I'd like some coin every once in a while._

 _P Nora you signed on for the pancakes and because you hated your old crew_

 _Y your right though. The last couple of jobs were weak sauce, we got little saved and taking on passengers is not likely to be enough, we don't shift this haul were going to have trouble fueling the ship let alone keep her in good shape we'll be better suited running a bed and breakfast_

 _P so we do like junior said and call some of the border worlds,_

 _Y I'm thinking Mirkenwood and talking too Saffron_

 _P Sir I don't think we should deal with Saffron again_

 _N that's the golden bear Faunus right?_

 _P she tried to kill you cap_

 _Y that was only because she thought her hair was better than mine_

 _P and because of that you spent two weeks in a full body cast_

 _N and we had to feed you every meal_

 _Y but in the end who had the best hair_

 _P you did, if only because you burned most of hers off_

 _Y she couldn't still be mad right, and who couldn't use some high grade dust_

 _P how about Rackley_ _ *****_

 _Y He can't afford it_

 _P the Malachite's_

 _Y they were under junior at some point, they won't touch it. Want me to go through the ranks, chairman is brain blown, Nyanza_ _is dead_

 _P she's dead?_

 _Y yeah Grimm attack, she went down fighting though took the last one with her_

 _N at least she died with honor though, probably makes up for all that thievery she did_

 _Y Mirkenwood is the nearest and the safest, It's been quite a while since we fought, her hairs probably grown back by now. I got no feud with her, she controls most of that moon now, she could afford what we got and she might be in need of good dust._

 _P I still don't think it's a good idea_

 _Y I never said it would be easy, we got no choice_

 _P when is it ever easy with you captain_

Now arriving back at their ship the trio see Jaune pulling past on the ATV hauling a load of food and supplies as well as a large crate curiously devoid of any markings. We see little Ruby standing on the ramp welcoming the new passengers.

 _R hello again Dude_

 _Y we got to keep out of sight,_

 _N out of sight out of mind_

 _Y that it Nora, hopefully we stay out of their mind long enough they will forget about our little act of salvage._

 _P we could only hope_

Whilst walking up the ramp our blond leader sees a woman largely dressed in white across the ramp, watching the crate going inside.

 _W please be gentle with that_

 _Y and you are_

 _W why should I tell you, your porter got her money_

 _Y because I'm the captain of this ship and I don't like people on my ship if I don't know who they are_

 _W Ok, captain I will tell you my name as soon as were inside, if you don't like my answer I will double what I have already paid your porter._

 _Y she's is not my porter she is my sister._

As they walk further inside the ramp closing behind them. They get to just about the stairs watching the two ladies who were walking with her earlier unload the crate from the trailer.

 _Y I believe this is far enough I'll be having that name now_

 _W ok my name is Weiss Schnee, and I would prefer if no one knew I was aboard captain_

 _Y Well I'm Yang and if I get much more of that attitude you may be leaving the Beacon sooner then you think._

 _The captain coolly hiding her fear at why the Schnee Heiress is on her ship when it just so happens she has a crate of stolen Schnee dust on board._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 ***Totally a color**

 **~ Also a color**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Sorry about the delay been very busy, would love to see some reviews or opinions especially about the last scene in this chapter where I tried to be inventive with free writing a scene. Next chapter shouldn't be too far behind._**

 ** _Y = Yang Xiao Long_**

 ** _P = Pyrrha Nikos_**

 ** _N = Nora Valkyrie_**

 ** _J = Jaune Arc_**

 ** _R = Ruby Rose_**

 ** _B = Blake Belladonna_**

 ** _L = Lie Ren_**

 ** _W = Weiss Schnee_**

 ** _D = Jet Dude_**

Normal

 _Speech_

 ** _Sounds_**

 _Thoughts_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finished with the heiress in hiding, our blonde captain turns to the assembled group in the cargo hold, and sees her second in command walking towards her.

 _P Now we got a ship full of civilians right on top of our misappropriated crate. That's a great mix._

 _Y isn't very likely they'll find the compartment, even if one of them used to own it_

 _P what do you mean owned it_

 _Y White hair over there is a Schnee, and not some side family straight from that devil's loins, Weiss I believe, second in line to take over when the old snowman kicks it. Doesn't want anyone to know she is here._

 _P Oh yeah, this is going to go just great._

 _Y If any of them gets nosy just punch them._

 _P punch them?_

 _Y yeah politely_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside the ship we see the shuttle from earlier coming into dock on the right side of the ship just above the ship's crossed axes emblem.

 _J Blake just in time_

 _B I assume were running late for something_

 _J seems like it, starboard hatch go for docking_

 _B secure in five, four—_

 _ **Clank**_ We see the shuttle land gently in its cradle and retract back into the side of the Beacon.

 _J The ambassador has returned_

 _Pyrrha getting the message heads back down to the hold._

 _P boats full captain_

 _Y Ruby, time to go_

 _R All aboard_

We see are red cloaked character grab her chair and little side project, making it in as the inner doors close, as they close we see the heiress looking over her crate in a very pensive fashion.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later in the depths of space we change view from the outside of the ship into the main dining area, the biggest room in the ship after the cargo bay, where everyone but the black haired lady and the young inexperienced pilot is assembled _._

 _Y meals are taken up in the dining area, mess is pretty self-explanatory. Your welcome to eat any time you want, pretty standard fair mainstays in all the colors of the rainbow, every once in a while, we have sit down meals, next one is at or around 1800 shipboard time._

 _R I think Lie Ren here has offered to help me prepare dinner says he's acustommed to it from the monastery._

 _Y you're a monk, seem a little young_

 _L thought the clothes gave it away, and from what I've heard I'm the same age as most of the crew, Is that a problem_

 _R of course it isn't silly_

 _Y no, as I was saying you're welcome to visit the dining area at all times. Other than that I would like if you could stay in your dorms while we are in the air, places like the cockpit, hold, and engineering are all off limits without an escort_

 _W I will need some stuff from the cargo bay if that is so_

 _Y I figure this was going to happen so as soon as we are done here someone will go with you to fetch anything you would need. Now I do have to tell you one other thing, and I do apologize for the trouble, Unfortunately Atlas has tasked us with delivering some supplies to Mirkenwwod. It's the third moon on Arcadia it's a little out of the way but we should not be more than a day late to Forever Fall._

As she says this and the newest passengers mumble about the news, as this happens the bumbling blond pilot joins the group.

 _W what supplies_

 _Y Didn't ask_

 _P probably food packs, some low quality heating Dust, basic Atlas relief stuff._

 _Y Atlas asks for something_

 _W ok_

 _Y Pyrrha you want to take them to the hold._

 _P yes, mam_

 _Y anything else just ask, we live to please_

As most of the group heads down to the cargo bay, the two blonds head up to the cockpit.

 _Y you send word too Saffron yet_

 _J nothing back yet, hey didn't she almost kill you once_

 _Y why does everyone keeping bringing that up?_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now in the cargo hold, all of the new arrivals were going through their stuff, Ren grabs a couple of baskets and other fresh foods from the abbey, Weiss is bending over looking at a hidden readout on her crate while grabbing a couple of her things. Our captain watches on as the young man hands her sister some of the goods he was carrying and sees Dude stumble when walking through the hatch pulling his bag, her thoughts interrupted by the lithe figure stepping out of her shuttle and headed her way.

 _Y Our ambassador finally graces us with her presence_

 _B hello Yang, I see we have a few new faces_

 _R hey you_

 _B hey you, my package arrive yet_

 _R yeah all the mail is in the kitchen just waiting for Yang to open the box_

 _Y ambassador this is Lie Ren he's a monk_

 _B got to say this is probably the first time we have had a man of the cloth onboard_

 _L was not expecting a city official either, Ambassador_

As the pink highlighted monk goes into shake the ambassador's hand our busty captain lets out a short laugh.

 _L am I missing something here_

 _R not terribly funny_

 _B Ambassador is Yang way of saying_

 _Y she happens to be a trader in the world's oldest profession_

 _R the term is Companion_

 _Y I keep getting those mixed up, How's business_

 _B wouldn't you like to know_

 _Y She is pretty much our ambassador, most planets won't let ships dock without a decent Companion, that wouldn't be a problem for you Mr. Monk Man._

 _L Not that I can tell but—_

 _B it's all right mostly keep to myself when I'm not whoring that is_

 _Y don't you want to meet the rest_

 _B make sure they would want to meet me first_

 _R So how many feel in love with you and tried to whisk you away,_

 _B just the one must be getting lazy_

As the two ravenettes walked up the stairs, the captain had a few things more to say to the madly blushing Monk.

Y her job is not the only reason she is our ambassador if you want to figure the other one out watch that wildcat's bow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arriving at the kitchen the cloaked girl sets down the few baskets and after gesturing Blake towards the large box on the table, opens one of the baskets and she pulls a beautiful strawberry out and takes a bite of it, unfortunately at the same time her sister enters the room.

 _Y We really need to find someone for you Rubes I'm not sure I'm ok with your current choice of Berryfriend._

 _B really Yang, tell me you wouldn't like to bite into a nice juicy fruit_

 _Y Oh, I can think of a couple things I would like to sink my teeth into._

 _R **Yang!** , let's just open up our mail so I can get back to the engine room and make sure we aren't going to explode _

_Y why would we explode dear sister of mine aren't you supposed to be the best mechanic in space_

 _R I could be the best mechanic in the universe but nothing can stop the Pun-o-Meter from exploding_

 _B so let's get this crate open then, I have been expecting them for weeks_

 _Y oh what is our little kitten waiting for let's see what we got here._

Scanning her thumb on the allocated spot she starts pulling things out of the crate. Looking over the manifest the blonde starts to go over the contents.

 _Y let's see three months of Sloths Galore for Nora, a couple of issues of Arena Almanac for Pyrrha, what looks like a crappy knit sweater for Jaune, a rather large package for me and Rubes from our father, and what are these book shaped packages Blake, more of your fiction kitty cat._

 _B like it matters to you captain_

 _R Come on Yang let's see what dad sent us_

 _As Ruby starts opening their package, Blake peels the wrapping off one of her books blushing a little. Finally getting the box open something small and grey tackles are little cloak wearer, Yang bends down and picks up a note that fluttered out of the box._

 _R_ _ **Zwei!**_

 _Y It says here that dad is going off world for a while and thought it would be rude to the local ecosystem to leave Zwei alone._

 _B your father must have a lot of trust in you keeping to schedule in order for him to ship you a dog through space, also he is not allowed on my shuttle._

 _Y Why would that be kitten, you scared of a little puppy._

 _B I feel most people would be scared of a dog that according to the timestamp on this box has been in transit for the better part of the last three weeks with no air holes, food or water, our any kind of stasis equipment at all._

 _R That's Zwei for you most interesting little thing ever found on patch, especially considering that he was found by my great great great great great great grandma when she first arrived on Patch._

 _B and that doesn't bother you at all, that the creature currently licking your face is apparently an immortal dog older than most of the planets in the solar system._

 _Z **Ruff**_

 _Y no he probably ages in something like super reverse dog years._

 _R See Blake he's no monstrosity he just likes cuddles._

The black clad lady backs away as Ruby holds out the dog all four paws reaching for her a goofy grin on his face tongue hanging out of his mouth.

 _B once again keep him out of my shuttle, and preferably away from the table at dinner time_

 _Y why yes ambassador I will keep him from your shuttle but I cannot be sure about meal times._

 _B I'll be going then, meals at 1800 right_

 _R sure is me and the Monk will be cooking._

 _B that sounds wonderful Ruby_

 _Y Enjoy your new reading material Blake_

 _Z_ _ **Ruff**_

Blushing slightly at that, the bow wearing figure rushes out of the room, as Ruby goes back to playing with Zwei and leaving Yang contemplating how she will next mess with her black cat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay once again. I will try to get another chapter out tomorrow if not I shouldn't be to long. Once again reviews and critiques are welcome and I would not say no to some cover art, till next time keep flying.**

 **Y = Yang Xiao Long**

 **P = Pyrrha Nikos**

 **N = Nora Valkyrie**

 **J = Jaune Arc**

 **R = Ruby Rose**

 **B = Blake Belladonna**

 **L = Lie Ren**

 **W = Weiss Schnee**

 **D = Jet Dude**

 **Z = Zwei**

Normal

 _Speech_

 _ **Sounds**_

 _Thoughts_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now back in the dining area we see a table covered in pancakes, fresh fruit, eggs, and bacon. The room is very loud considering that all known occupants of the ship minus the amber eyed ravenette, and the blond pilot lamenting that he was stuck flying the ship instead of eating the very tasty smelling food wafting up from down the hall, were sitting at the table.

 _N I'm famished_

 _P this is amazing_

 _Y It is great_

 _L It's not much, just what I had at the abbey, figured I should take what I could with me._

 _W It's so very nice of you to share it with us_

 _L It wouldn't keep_

 _P I'll take this up to Jaune no point in him being distracted by the smells and somehow crashing the Beacon_

 _L they're just not the same when dehydrated and processed for travel._

 _D can I get the bacon_

 _L the most important thing is the spices, a person can live on prepackaged goods for a lifetime if they have enough cinnamon. Captain do you mind if we say grace_

 _Y only if you say it out loud_

As the rest of table bows their heads, and go quiet for a minute the captain keeps right on eating.

 _W so, does it happen often, Atlas ordering your ship around, telling you what to do_

 _Y That's what they're for aren't they, sure fought hard enough to make it that way_

 _D well it nice if the supplies are going to help the people_

 _N we're just glad to be helping people_

 _D I here tell that some of the smaller moons are in rough shape, bad food resources and hard living_

 _P well most is exaggerated a lot of it isn't, all those new planets just like the major worlds are as close to Remnant that was as we can get them, air, water, arable soil, so on and so forth, but_

 _Y once the Auraforming is done, Atlas will drop settlers on there with not much more than a couple months supplies, and the clothes on their backs. Most make it but some have more trouble than they were ready for_

 _W then I guess it good, that we're helping_

 _R you're a healer, right_

 _W oh please don't use that archaic term, yes I do heal with use of my semblance and dust but I still went through medical school and was a trauma surgeon on mantle_

 _Y long way from here, Ain't it_

 _R you seem so young to have become a doctor already_

 _W you seem awful young to be a ships mechanic_

 _R not really sis is only two and a half years older and she's captain. I have always had a way with machines, weapons, ships, anything mechanical really._

 _L how fortunate for you_

 _R not like being a doctor and fixing people that's super important compared to me just keeping a ship running_

 _N Our little rose here probably wishes you were a love doctor, help her find the person for her life_

 _Y Nora come on that's my sister your speaking to and this kind of talk is not what I pay you for_

 _N O that's where we are going just because are Caps having kitten trouble we aren't allowed to talk about love and the like, okay I'll just head to my quarters then got to be someone there willing to have some fun, third on the left preacher if you want to talk_

 _W what is she payed for_

 _Y what?_

 _W I was wondering what her job is on the ship_

 _Y public relations_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the ambassadors shuttle we see are lady of the night start her nightly cleansing ritual, one of the first steps being taking of her bow and then giving her body a good scrub. She is interrupted in this process by a knock on her shuttle's hatch, figuring she might be able to catch her captain speechless, she welcomes them in.

 _B come in, it's open_

 _L if I'm interrupting something_

 _B not at all I was wondering when you would come_

 _L couldn't say the same, wondering why you didn't come to dinner, cap said you would be there and told me to open this just for you._

Getting up she pulls her black vest back over herself and stands to face the visitor.

 _B so you here to lecture me on the evils of my trade, and is that fish I smell_

 _L Why yes, it is cap said you are a big fan of the stuff and I think I could guess why, if you did want a lecture, sorry to say but I'm not much of talker, but I'm sure I could dredge something up from my memories_

Realizing what he meant about the fish, and noticing where his vision is focused, she quickly turns around and starts reaching around for her bow, slightly worried she stammers out the answer to the earlier question about lectures.

 _B no I'll think I'll pass on that but the food is greatly appreciated_

 _L I was surprised at her concern_

 _B for a lowly whore, or a dirty Faunus_

 _L it was not right for him to say that, and I have never held ill will towards yours or any people_

 _B well that's reassuring, and don't worry I have called her much worse, is suspect her plan was to mess with you more than me_

 _L she does not seem terribly keen on making new friends, but she does seem very protective of her crew, which is very odd_

 _B why are you so fixated on her_

 _L because she is something of a mystery, probably a veteran of the war even at such a young age, manages to own her own ship and have complete loyalty of her crew, yet from what I can tell does some of the not so clean work out there but never anything over the line she is not willing to cross without good reason, and here she is delivering supplies for the enemies she once fought with her life against. Why are so infatuated with her._

 _B because so few women are ever what is says on the cover, and I like me a good book_ xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now in the captain's cabin we see her finished with the facilities and wash her hands in the midst of drying them, she is interrupted by the intercom.

 _J Yang you might want to come to the bridge_

After climbing the ladder out of her room and coming into the bridge.

 _Y what do you got_

 _J a signal someone went on the net and hailed the nearest Atlas cruiser_

 _Y tell me you were able to scramble it_

 _J I did what you taught me but I don't know how much got out, Atlas got a line on us guaranteed_

 _Y Shízài kěhèn*_

 _J captain we have a rat on board_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* Darn It


End file.
